masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Housing
Housing is a '''Town Project that increases the Town's population growth rate for as long as it remains active. This project is available to all Races at all times, and may be halted in favor of other items and resumed at will. Like Trade Goods, this is an ongoing project of indefinite duration, and will persist until canceled. Description A Wizard's Towns already grow faster than neutral cities, but occasionally not even this is enough. In such times he may choose to flush a Town's small-time builders with the resources he normally claims for imperial projects. This act of "benevolent redress" can gainfully employ many people and create better, cheaper living space. Of course the move works best when the Wizard has a lot of resources in place. The more numerous and better equipped his Workers, the more dramatic their effect on the Town's expansion. Unfortunately he cannot progress on major buildings or train troops while this effort is under way, but the goal is to get into a better long-term position to do so. Effect and Magnitude Housing is unique among the game's build options in that its efficiency is not dependent upon the number of being produced by the Town. Rather, Housing is based upon the fraction of the Town's populace assigned as Workers, the presence of a Builders' Hall and Sawmill, and of course, whether or not the Town has room left to grow. Once the maximum population has been reached, continuing this project is a waste. The formula used to compute the bonus conferred by Housing is: Bonus = (Workers / Total Population) • 100% + 15% if a Builders' Hall is present + 10% if a Sawmill is present : The formula always yields a value between zero percent (the case where neither a Builders' Hall nor a Sawmill are present, and no Workers have been assigned) and 125 percent (where both buildings exist, and all citizens are assigned as Workers). The percentage bonus is added onto the Town's growth rate after accounting for the effects of the Granary, Farmers' Market, Gaia's Blessing, Famine, Stream of Life, and the Population Boom (a Random Event). It acts concurrently with Dark Rituals, which applies a 25 percentage point penalty here. : Rebels count towards the total population. This is the only construction project to which they are directly detrimental. : The formula resolves differently if the Town's size is 1. In this case the percentage boost is always between 50% and 75%, depending on whether the Builders' Hall and Sawmill have been constructed yet. Even if the Town can assign its citizen to be a Worker, it need not do so while engaged with Housing. : The number of people added to the Town's populace per turn is rounded down to the nearest ten after all of these effects are computed. Growth Benchmarks References to the "population" or "size" of a town in Master of Magic are usually made in terms of the large increments; i.e., the number of Workers, Farmers and Rebels, where each one represents 1000 souls. The individuals are of concern, however, when it comes to matters of Population Growth. Many of the computations in the section above are in terms of individuals. Note, also, that when the population breaches an increment of 1000, any remaining growth achieved that turn is cut-off. If the army has the empire strapped for food and you need to make your Workers and Farmers as efficient as possible, use benchmarks such as the ones listed below to make sure you do not wastefully allocate Workers to Housing. * Considers portion of population growth overflow wasted Strategy When an Outpost becomes a Hamlet, Housing is its default construction order, and is a good choice for rushing its growth along without having to pay a cent. The rich man's alternative is to immediately begin buying its buildings, and only begin Housing when the settlement has at least 2 Citizens, a Sawmill, and a Farmers' Market. (These two structures imply prior completion of the Builders' Hall, Granary, Smithy, and Marketplace, of course.) Housing prepares a city for a strong end game with a large population. In contrast, Trade Goods and troop production put the Town's toward an immediate strategy and are generally a better idea if you desire to fight your rivals early and win the game (or lose it) quickly. Housing is a fantastic choice on and ground, where the potential gains are maximized and the opportunity cost is minimized. Its fastest-paying application is in meeting an industrial breakpoint; for instance, generating enough new Workers to reach per turn if you want to crank out units that cost . It is also a good choice in a breadbasket town, helping it grow to meet your army's Food Upkeep. As a Town grows, its unrest-quelling buildings and garrisons come under greater stress. Don't bother assigning a town to produce additional Rebels— make sure it can handle more people first. The opportunity cost of Housing is greater for races who either inherently produce a ton of , live in mountainous/forested terrain, have gone through the trouble of erecting structures like the Mechanicians' Guild, or have been targeted by the Inspirations Spell. All hammer boosts go to waste under this project. There is no hard-and-fast rule declaring that Housing should never be built under these conditions— just be aware of the expense. Category:Town Buildings